


М 2.2

by Shantriss



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: зарисовки о жизни М-21 и М-24





	М 2.2

Вечер пробрался в город как-то совершенно незаметно. Кажется, только что за окном было еще светло, а сейчас там сплошная чернильная темнота. М-24 откидывается на спинку стула. Двадцать первый на своем развалился, балансируя на двух ножках и закинув ноги на стоящую рядом тумбу. На столе остывает их сегодняшний ужин. Бывает и такое... Средства на миссию им выдают единожды и авансом, и если дело занимает больше времени, чем планировалось, рано или поздно приходится затягивать пояса, и тогда на смену перекусам в дешевых забегаловках и купленной навынос еде приходит необходимость готовить самим. И этого, конечно, ни один из них толком не умеет. Но их жизнь никогда не была похожа на сказку, и это — далеко не самое значимое из неудобств, с которыми они сталкиваются. Благо — нечасто. Ну и вообще... Ведь съедобно же. И, если уж честно, есть в этих их неуклюжих потугах что-то от «нормальности». Жалкий такой закос под жизнь обычных людей, которые вечерами приходят с нелюбимой работы и готовят себе не особенно вкусный ужин.  
— Вот же черт... — демонстративно кривится М-21, ковыряя пластиковой вилкой пережаренную Двадцать четвертым яичницу-болтунью. — Ну это же невозможно.  
Он долго крутит перед глазами подцепленный кусочек и, поняв, что наводящих вопросов не будет, продолжает:  
— Слушай. Ну ведь с твоими способностями ты давно бы уже мог подглядеть несколько фокусов у какой-нибудь домохозяйки!  
М-24 умиляется. Не так давно они уже проходили гипноз курьеров с пиццей.  
— Не забывай, — придвинув поближе свою порцию, отвечает он, — что для этого мне нужно такую домохозяйку укусить. Это раз. А вряд ли они ошиваются там, где приходится бывать нам с тобой. Это два. Что, предлагаешь устроить охоту в каком-нибудь тихом, благопристойном районе?  
— Ага, — губы М-21 растягиваются в усмешке. Он отламывает корочку от куска хлеба, подбрасывает ее вверх и ловит ртом. М-24 подавляет в себе родительское «не балуйся с едой!»  
— А что. Напялим приличные костюмчики, — продолжает М-21, прожевав, — причешемся как эти прилизанные парни из города. Будем стучаться в двери и говорить, что продаем... — он задумался. — Ммм... А что мы там можем продавать?  
М-24 пожимает плечами. Откуда ему знать, что продают коммивояжеры в хороших районах. Можно, конечно, укусить одного...  
— Что-то для кухни? — предлагает М-24.  
— Давай, — деловито кивает Двадцать первый, но видно, что в глазах у него смешинки. — Если заинтересуется, значит, нормальная хозяйка, можно брать.  
Увлекшись этим дурацким трёпом, он мало-помалу сжевал уже большую часть яичного месива. М-24 тоже хочет использовать эту уловку.  
— А почему не заставить ее просто что-то для нас приготовить?  
— Каждый вечер такое проворачивать рискованно, — М-21 сильнее откидывается на своем стуле, разглядывая потолок и кроша в руках остатки хлеба. — Надо думать на перспективу.  
Хохотнув вслух от этого высказывания, М-24 выкладывает новый козырь:  
— И все равно в твоем плане есть один недостаток.  
— Да ну? — М-21 кажется искренне удивленным. Он с грохотом опускает стул на все ножки и с веселым любопытством смотрит на напарника. — Какой?  
— Уметь готовить буду только я.  
Двадцать первый кривится.  
— Уметь «хорошо» готовить будешь только ты, — поправляет он.  
«Ну да, ну да...» — мысленно усмехается М-24. Сейчас-то с горем пополам готовят они оба, а потом...  
— Ну а потом, — М-21 легко пожимает плечами, будто не понимая, в чем вопрос, — ты и меня сможешь научить.  
— И кого ты сейчас пытаешься обмануть, напарник? — весело ворчит М-24. Его тарелка уже пуста. И все было, вроде бы, не так уж и ужасно.  
— Не пойму, о чем ты, — изображает невинность М-21. Невинность с такой-то ухмылкой выходит хреновая.  
— Да разве тебя потом заставишь? И вообще, не могу представить, какой из меня учитель.  
— Ну, мы можем свалить на меня какую-то другую работу... — инициативно предлагает М-21. Подумать только! Этот мерзавец уже даже не пытается сделать вид, что не отмазывается от готовки.  
— Типа как в нормальных семьях? — уточняет Двадцать четвертый. — Старший сын стрижет газон, младший выносит мусор?  
— Типа того.  
— И ты согласишься... ну, я не знаю... все время, что мы проводим на миссии, таскаться в прачечную? — М-24 действительно интересно.  
— Легко.  
— Или выносить мусор? Только не время от времени, а постоянно!  
— Да.  
— Или даже… — взгляд М-24 останавливается на рассыпанных по столу и по полу возле М-21 крошках. — Наводить порядок?  
— Да что угодно, — вздыхает тот, отбрасывая волосы с лица. — Только не готовить. Бесит меня, что руки потом пахнут едой еще сутки и хер отмоешь.  
Об этом М-24 не думал. А ведь напарник и прежде упоминал, что его порой раздражают запахи. Но все равно ему сложно представить, чтобы настолько...  
— Серьезно? — только и может задумчиво выдать он.  
М-21 чуть смущенно улыбается.  
— Не веришь — укуси.


End file.
